


The Capture

by WintersKeeper



Series: Capture and Escape. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), M/M, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper
Summary: What happened when the 107th was ambushed by HYDRA and captured?? Read to find out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Capture and Escape. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157192
Kudos: 6





	The Capture

The attack wasn’t planned and Hydra’s force had come with a strategic organisation that the 107th hadn’t seen before, two hundred men following orders directly given from Colonel Phillips himself. 

They had been ordered to take down Schmidt, Buck had felt going up against such a power might be better with a little more recon, but knowing Phillips- he wanted the job done and that was that. He’d always been a tough n’ rough man, even when he had visited base before Buck had been deployed, but the Colonel wasn’t on the front lines like he was. Not during this... this unbelievably, quick assault. 

Their weapons weren’t standard issue, bright blue light shot forward from their rifles and tanks like some starship trooper-film you’d watch at the theatre, even the noise wasn’t the same. Half the men lost their ground within the first five minutes, unable to comprehend what was in front of them, the other half cut off as another front appeared out of the forest from behind. 

“GO!! GO- GET OUTTA’ HERE!” Buck motioned, ordering the soldiers not caught in the crossfire back, yelling over the noises of the battlefield and the men’s dying screams as their ashes wilted in the wind, sprayed forth over their own comrades as they continued to fight to defend themselves. Buck remembered spitting into the dirt and coughing, as the taste of ash and mud caught his lips, watching as his fellow soldiers and friends were literally- blasted out of existence. 

The assault didn’t last long, before those that were there had been surrounded and completely overwhelmed, Hydra soldiers holding their starship guns to the heads of Bucky’s friends. He felt his chest tighten as a tall broad man had approached him, asking for his serial number, he glanced up at the eyes of the enemy and spat toward him, before proudly pronouncing it before his men. 

Two of the enemy soldiers had hauled him to his feet after that, and the man wiped his face clean with a white handkerchief, embroidered with Hyrda’s symbol. “Don’t kill this one.” He ordered, a sinister smile plastered against his perfect teeth as he gripped Buck’s chin and squeezed with more strength than he expected, “Dr’n. Zola. I believe this one is strong, fit for your’ experiments, he has earned his reward by confidently spitting in my face. Do with him’ what you will.” 

It was Schmidt. He’d spat in the face of their general... good one Buck, now you’ll die no matter what you do. He gulped as the general held his eyes, something about them made him anxious, afraid. He had never wanted a war. He thought of Steve during that moment, he’d always been a spitfire since the day they had met, he’d have proudly sassed the enemy no matter who it was- they were a bully. 

It was a smaller man next, who seemed to examine him and nodded, adjusting his glasses. “He is sufficient, prep him for immediate ramifications, the longer we wait, the further the fear will taint his blood.” Bucks brows furrowed as he glanced back at all men left behind the aimed weapons, staring back toward him, looking for any sign of hope they might get out of this. So he chuffed, “Ramifications? Don’t need any, I’m already perfect.” He chuckled to himself as the men were reminded of their strength and courage. 

Zola has glanced toward Schmidt and they seemed to smirk at the confidence, clearly knowing more about what the doctor had planned than the poor soldier in front of him, “He is perfect, indeed, Herr Schmidt.” With a wave of the doctor's hand, the two enemy soldiers hauled Buck toward the large base and inside its cold and dark halls, moving toward a small room in which they laid him down.

Buck fought back, he wasn’t going to let them win, he sent his first enemy flying into a set of glass shelves, the second to the floor clutching his knee and groin, the third off the back of the table they were attempting to strap him down too. He would fight, and always fight, he wasn’t going to die like this. He refused too. The next hit he took was different, an injection straight into his neck, he cried out and felt his eyes go wide before he collapsed back down against the padding of the table— drowsy. His vision began to blur as he muttered gently, hearing the voice of Dr. Zola as his vision turned black. “Strap Mr. Barnes down, and leave me, I want to work on him whilst he is fresh.”


End file.
